This application relates to the art of nozzles and, more particularly, to nozzles that are capable of producing a solid stream, a fog pattern or a combination of both. The nozzle of the present application is particularly suited for use in firefighting and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that at least certain features of the nozzle may have broader applications and uses.
Nozzles that selectively can produce a solid stream, a fog pattern or a combination of the two cannot easily be converted to produce solid streams of different diameters, are prone to clogging by debris and cannot produce effective or variable fog patterns. It would be desirable to have a combination nozzle that alleviates these deficiencies.